The Best Plans are Improvised
by xXduchessXx
Summary: When Train finds out that Chronos has lied to him, who can he go to? Can an innocent Creed accept his apology? Creed/Train


** The Best Plans are Improvised**

**_Summary: _**When Train finds out that Chronos has lied to him, who can he go to? How can an innocent Creed accept his apology? CreedTrain

**_Disclaimer:_** If I owned the Black Cat series, it would go a LOT differently, *cackles evilly* that and I would be richer… As it is, I don't own anything *sobs*.

**_Warning:_** Yaoi inside. If it's not your cup of tea then why did you click on it?

**_A/N: _**My fist one shot! It's the longest thing I've ever written in one go. There might be a sequel, but don't count on it.

X~X~X

The room was dark. Faces popped out of the gloom sporadically, gremlin's grins and scars twisting the ancient leaders until the visages were barely recognizable as human. Foul smelling smoke drifted to the rafters as secrets were discussed in low voices. The leaders of Chronos may have been crafty and wise, but their cruelty knew no bounds. In the space of an hour, villages were sentenced to death, families to a life of misery, and the world's future twisted. Now that business was concluded, alcohol, whiskey almost as old as the men themselves, was passed around. Gradually, tongues were loosened and muscles relaxed. Topics and plans long forgotten were brought back into the dim light as the bourbon whiskey did its work.

"It's all that damn woman's fault! If she hadn't gone and warped number Thirteen's mind, we wouldn't have half the problems we do today!" The pouty tone sounded odd when spoken in that crusty, dry, voice.

"Number Thirteen cannot be entirely exempt from blame. Nor number Twelve. They allowed themselves to be lured away from the straight path. A pity. They were both such good tools." The new voice was sentimental and reminiscent. This man who had ordered the death of thousands now sat in a comfort of a warm leather chair and drank whiskey with old friends.

"And the plan was such a good one too. Order number Twelve to kill the woman. Thirteen would be angry at Twelve and then gladly obey our order to dispose of his partner. We would be rid of a badly straying number and Thirteen would be back to doing as he was told without argument." The fact that their plans might have been flawed was not even considered as another round of drinks was poured and agreements were murmured.

"Yes, but seeing as they are both dangerously unbalanced, Twelve is trying to overthrow us and Thirteen is living as a lowlife and refusing to do his duties as a number." The voice of reason commented dryly.

"True, but the new plans are brilliant. Twelve and Thirteen shall die and our order shall rise to new heights! To Chronos!" The cheer was echoed by the rest of the rooms decrepit occupants as they raised their glasses to the toast.

Outside the room. Golden eyes flashed dangerously. Tricked! He had been tricked! Teaming with Chronos was now out of the question, in fact, Chronos in general would soon be off of the planet and out of his mind for good. There was no smile on number Thirteen's face. This was a duty, nothing more.

Xx~

"What!!" Creed, usually eloquent and slightly long winded, could find no more words to speak. He must have heard wrong. Fingers reached up and combed through beautiful, thick, silver hair, a nervous habit that Creed thought he had kicked years before.

"Train killed over half of Chronos' council last night and severely injured Sephira. Our spy says that Train was injured as well, by Sephira before she was knocked down and by Belze when he entered the fight, but he escaped, typical Train fashion, through some air ducts and over the roof." Charden reported flatly. He wasn't sure if he really believed the fantastic information that was coming out of his mouth, but the man that he had received the news from had been reporting reliable information for the past three years and hadn't failed him yet. It was always good to be suspicious of men you were hiring to betray their employers, but this particular informant was truly infallible.

"Leave!" Was it just him or did Creed sound slightly hysterical? Charden wondered as he backed out the door. Considering that the information had included Train in such a deadly situation, he wasn't really surprised. All the members of the Apostles of the Stars knew of Creed's fondness for Train. The more open minded members called it love, but Echidna and Kyoko insisted that it must just be a remnant of affection from the times that they worked together as numbers for Chronos. Charden scoffed mentally. Who could doubt the man's love after his reaction when he cut off Train's hand, or the time when Dedham went and stupidly challenged the Cat to a duel? Really, Charden was surprised that Train hadn't figured out that Creed was in love with him yet. Maybe he was in denial? Oh well, Charden decided, it wasn't really any of his business anyways.

Creed paced back and forth from the window to the piano. What had happened? The Train Creed knew was a rational thinker that would never do anything as drastic as attacking the Elders in person. As far as the Cat knew, Chronos was a necessary evil, Creed was a crazed murderer and it was clear whose side he was going to take in case of emergency. Above all, Train had loved Saphira as an older sister, he would never do anything to hurt her; he had felt guilty for weeks after he had left Chronos because he knew he had disappointed her. The Cat had made his decisions years ago, even if those decisions were based on faulty information. What had changed that? Snarling, Creed tugged his hair tie out and threw himself onto the bed. The worst part of this entire fiasco was that the man that Creed loved with all his heart was stranded out on the streets somewhere, wounded who knew how badly. Oh, he knew that Train had his connections, he would find somewhere to be treated, but what if it wasn't enough? What if his famous luck didn't come through?

Another thought whipped though the great leader's frantic mind. If Train had killed the Elders of Chronos, did he know the truth? Would he be able to accept Creed if he knew that Creed had had no idea of who Saya was and that he was just following orders? If he knew that once Creed had figured out what he had done he had quit Chronos forever and dedicated his life to bringing the corrupt organization down? He had loved Train for almost ten years now, ever since he had first seen him when he was twelve. Now that he actually had a chance, was he really letting it slip through his fingers? Making up his mind, Creed drew a cell phone out of his pocket and began looking through his contact list. Wherever Train was hiding, he would find him soon enough.

X~X~X~X~X

Train hissed as rain soaked through his already bloodstained bandages. Belze had only managed to scratch him on the arm but Sephira had stabbed him twice, not deeply thankfully, and had cut him up all over. He had managed to get one of the underground doctors that he knew to stitch him up and wind on a few bandages, but Chronos had spies everywhere and he had only been able to rest for a few hours before moving on. He was lucky that no one in Chronos knew him very well, or they might be predicting his movements better than they were. That wasn't saying much. The brunette had already been forced to fight for his life twice and he had only been on the run for a little over a week.

Train didn't regret it though. Not for a second. The Cat couldn't believe that he had fallen for Chronos's lies. Now that he looked back he kicked himself for not seeing the trap sooner. Creed hadn't known who Saya was, why should he? Train had only known the girl for two weeks before she was killed and hadn't actually seen his partner that entire time, not an unusual circumstance for them. And yet he, the infamous Black Cat, had instantly believed that Creed, his partner for ten years, had purposely gone and of his own free will, killed Saya, the girl he had never met or heard about. God he had been so stupid! Ironically, the one person in the world that Train wanted to see right now was Creed!

When they had both been working as numbers for Chronos, on the rare occasions that Train had managed to get himself injured or sick Creed had always managed to find Train the one doctor that was best at treating this type of injury, or get a hold of the medicine that was illegal and had gone out of production two years ago but still had a few bottles circling around the black market for ridiculously high prices. Train had willingly admitted to himself long ago that if it wasn't for Creed, he wouldn't be around right now. He would be dead from an infection that he had dismissed as insignificant but Creed had forced him to take medicine for, or maybe drowned from that one time he had wanted to dive into the frozen lake after a target and Creed had convinced him to go and get a special boat to haul out the ice-cube of a body. Oh well, it was too late now. Train had made an enemy out of the one person that had never done him anything but good. Even Sven and Eve had ducked out apologetically when they had heard what he had done, making excuses about how they really didn't want to die for something that was his fault.

It was probably a good thing they were out of danger but that didn't stop Train from wanting to kick their traitorous behinds into next month.

Slumping down in a dirty alley where he wouldn't be seen Train had to laugh at the irony. He, the great Black Cat, the great "free spirit", was going to die in a dirty alley. The laugh turned into a hacking cough. The time in the elements was doing nothing for his health. The Cat's wounds were infected and he had some sort of whooping cough that had been plaguing him for the past four days. At this point, Train's plans, which had never really existed in the first place, consisted only of not dying by the hands of one of the numbers, and doing his best to find Creed and apologize in the meantime. Even if all the silver haired man did was laugh at him and cut his head off, it would be better than dying at the hands of Chronos. Still, Train really hoped that Creed wouldn't laugh. He was sorry and wanted to say so before he died. Shivering, the Cat curled up into a ball, trying to conserve what little body heat he had left. He couldn't die now, he still had to find Creed.

The man's mind descended into a feverish haze as sickness took a hold of his body and began the slow, painful process of shutting it down.

X~X~X~X~X~

"Here!"

"We need to hook him up to life support and start him on antibiotics!"

"Maybe we should use bacterial phages? Some of those infections are really nasty."

"Careful with the stretcher, don't jostle him!" Voices clamored as frightened looking woman and a pale Echidna pushed a stretcher through the doors of the mansion that was the current home of the Apostles of the Stars. Once the stretcher was safely inside the doors, Echidna created a portal and pushed all of the nurses back through to the hospital where she had bullied them into helping her. No one would be able to treat Train as well as Doctor, and Doctor was always available when you needed him.

"I found Train," Echidna bellowed ungracefully through the intercom, "and he needs some serious help of you don't want him to die within the next five minutes. The message had the desired effect. Loud steps sounded from every area of the mansion as the Apostles congregated to do what they could for the man that held their leaders heart. The quickest steps came from the Doctor, who rushed up from his underground laboratory, and from Creed, who practically flew down from his bedroom, where he had been orchestrating the worldwide search which had only just now yielded results.

Train really did appear to be on deaths door. When he had been found by a group of local woman out for a stroll, he had been huddled in an alley way, covered in flies and filthy cats. Horrified, they had gingerly backed away and called the nearest hospital for help, guessing from his fancy, if dirty, clothes that this was no ordinary homeless stray. Echidna had been at the hospital talking to a man who said that he knew a man that knew a man that had treated Train a week and a half ago. As soon as she saw Train she had hauled him over ASAP. Even now, looking at the man, greasy from not being able to take showers, covered in dirt, pus and slimy bandages, and breathing harshly in his unconsciousness, Echidna doubted that even Doctor would be able to do the trick.

Doctor was looking Train over with an experienced eye, taking in every detail and coming up with solutions instantaneously. "Creed," Doctor was the only one that would ever be able to address Creed in that tone, "Help me carry him to the emergency room downstairs. We have to get him clean and warm before I can do anything." Creed nodded and picked Train up as gently as he could, doing his best not to touch his love's wounds. Paying no heed to his expensive and exotic clothing, he hugged Train close, remembering what Doctor had said about warmth. The other Apostles watched with wide eyes as their leader, silent and pale, carried the Black Cat down to the emergency room where his fate would be decided.

X~X~X~X~

Creed walked as quickly and as smoothly as possible, stopping only to remove his shoes before stepping into the shower stall. His clothes didn't matter when his loves life was on the line and besides, they were already ruined. The silver haired man felt a hysterical laugh bubble up from his throat as he used his sword to cut away the filthy clothing and bandages that covered Train's body. Any other time he would have been salivating over those well defined muscles, worshiping that wonderful cock, but today, he had eyes only for the terrible wounds that littered the Cat's torso. Two deceptively small cuts that Creed knew were stab wounds stood out red and pus filled on Train's right shoulder and lower left side. Lacerations both small and deep covered the man's chest and back in a bloody tapestry of infection. Creed had to force back tears at the thought of where his Cat must have been staying to acquire this amount of bacteria.

Once Train was naked and clean, Creed turned off the shower and gently lifted Train out, wrapping him in a towel, heedless of the fact that he himself was dripping all over the floor. Doctor barely spared him a glance, focusing only on the injured man he had to heal.

"Put him here on the bed. And go and change your clothes, you're doing me no good dripping all over the floor." Creed would have argued, but he could already feel himself getting chilled, and considering the viruses and bacteria he had just been exposed to, it probably wasn't a good idea to be cold now. After gently laying Train down on the hospital gurney, Creed quietly slipped out the door to go and change. He would be back soon.

X~X~X~X~X

It took a full two days of work before Doctor was ready to admit defeat. Two full days of no sleep and too much coffee. Two full days of anxiously checking and re-checking the medicines. Creed hadn't left his Cat's bedside once after he had come back from changing his clothes. Once he had made it back down, he had willingly dressed in the scrubs that Doctor had handed him and begun to help in any way he could. Echidna would bring down food and drink for the two men three times a day and ask for news or directions, but the organization that Creed was supposed to be running was put on hold until he could be sure that Train was completely out of danger. The results of the men's labor weren't reassuring. Although most of the infections seemed to be healing, and Train didn't seem to have contracted any major disease, a hacking cough that Doctor couldn't seem to do anything for was tearing the Cat's chest apart. Train's lungs were disintegrating at a rapid pace, and at the current rate of decomposition, Doctor gave him a week, at most, to live. Creed refused to accept the verdict.

"There has to be something else. Something you've missed, o-or a medicine that you've forgotten about!" Doctor wearily removed his gloves and took off his glasses to polish them.

"Creed, I have done everything, and I mean _everything_ that I can. Every medicine that can be used, has been. Every technique has been utilized and despite all my efforts and Tao, this man is going to die. The end."

"No!" Creed smashed his fists down on a table, ignoring the tinkling of falling glass. Tears of frustration and grief made shimmering trails down his cheeks. A sudden spark of hope made him whirl around to face Doctor again. "What about the Tao drink? It gave you the ability to heal, what about him?" The Doctor flatly dismissed the idea.

"Impossible. The chances of us having the same Tao are almost zero."

"Almost!"

"Creed, even if by some miracle his Tao did heal him, he would be dead before it came into effect. When a person in good health drinks that potion they have a fifty percent chance of living. Train would have twenty, tops."

"It's still a chance! When I came out of the trance, I felt great, better than I ever had before. Even if Train's Tao has nothing to do with healing, the potion might give him a chance to fight the cough."

"It might also kill him even more quickly than the cough is!"

"He's dying anyway! Right now he has no chance, at least we can give him twenty percent!"

Doctor was torn. Creed was right, the Tao drink would give Train a dodgy chance at survival, but there was always the greater chance, eighty percent to be exact, of Train dying. If he let the current state of affairs stand, there was the minute chance that he would invent something that would help Train pull through the cough. Once the cough stopped pulling Train's lungs apart, Doctor could heal the damage and the man's body would be good as new. Right now though, the cough was ripping the Cat's lungs apart as fast as Doctor could put them back together, and for the past ten hours, considerably faster. Behind Creed, Train went into convulsions as he began to hack up blood again. Grudgingly, Doctor turned to the locked cabinet where he stored the small amount of Tao drink he always kept on hand.

"We'll try it."

X~X~X~X~X~

The process took three days. On the first day, there was no change. Doctor continued to heal Train's lungs as best he could and the cough continued to tear them apart. Train's heart beat grew weaker as his breath rasped ever more slowly out of a dry mouth. It was on the second day that Train's body began to change. Creed noticed it first. He had taken to taking short cat naps on the cot next to Train's so he was the first to notice that Train had not coughed loudly for half an hour. Doctor was able to heal Train's lungs until they were almost as good as new and when weak coughs bubbled up sporadically, they did no damage. The slight fever caused by remnants of the infections was also wiped out. Despite the improvements, Doctor warned Creed not to let his hopes rise to high, there was still a chance that the drink would kill Train before he woke up. There were still twenty-four hours to go.

Creed couldn't help but hope all the same. Train was looking excellent. With the infection gone and the cough all but wiped out, he was beginning to look like himself again. In fact, he was looking better than he ever had before, more like a carefree eighteen year old than a twenty-two year old that had lived a harsh life. Doctor had given Creed leave to bathe Train again and this time Creed really had to fight to keep his libido in check. He did his best not to look at what he was washing. The fact that Train was still unconscious and in danger helped.

On the third day, Creed refused the food that Echidna brought him. He was focused completely on Train, as if he thought his concentration would help his love wake up. Doctor had administered the potion at two o'clock exactly three day's ago. Train did not wake up.

At first, Creed thought that the clock must be off, or that he hadn't taken the time down right, but by five, it became apparent that there was no mistake. Train was healthy, the cough was gone and the infection purged, but he would not wake up. The Cat's last chance had failed.

"Creed, let go. You need to eat." Doctor gently tried to pry Creeds hand away from Trains, but the man would not be moved. "Creed, there's nothing you can do, you need to come and eat something."

"Let me be, Doctor. You can go eat if you're hungry." Creed sounded dead, defeated. Doctor nodded and quietly left the room. Creed would come when he felt ready.

Creed's eyes never left his love's face. Failed. He had failed Train. After ten years of protecting him, nurturing him, _loving him_, Train was gone. Having the Cat like this was almost worse than seeing him wracked by coughs and red with fever. Now Train looked like he would wake up any second, look around and ask what the hell he was doing in a hospital bed. But he wouldn't. Doctor had said that it was an effect of the Tao drink. The potion had healed Train's body and probably given him some interesting power that they would never know about, but Train had also been put into a comatose state. According to the doctor, there were three possibilities. 1) The fever had fried Train's brain and the Tao drink couldn't do anything about it. 2) The Tao drink had fried Train's brain and that _they_ couldn't do anything about it. 3) Train's brain wasn't fried and the Tao drink was keeping him comatose for some un-known reason. It didn't really matter though. It all amounted to the same thing. Keeping hold of his Cat's hand, Creed lay his head down on the Cat's stomach. It gurgled. Closing his eyes, Creed slept and dreamt of Train.

X~X~X~X~X~X

"So he is dead then?" Charden asked as Doctor emerged from his miniature hospital for the first time in almost a week. The rest of the Apostles gathered around. Even Shiki and Maro joined the throng, though they tried to look uninterested.

"Basically, yes."

"Basically?"

"He's comatose with almost no chance of waking up."

"Ah."

"How's Creed-sama taking it?"

"Hard. He won't come up to eat."

"He needs to come and take charge."

"He will, he just needs time to readjust."

"Poor Kuro-sama!"

"Don't call him that."

"At least he died helping us."

"Kind of hard to believe."

"I know. All the Elders and Saphira dead. Saphira! Without her leading the numbers, Chronos will fall in no time!"

"Chronos will fall only if Creed-sama decides he still wants to fight without his cat."

"Kuro-sama wasn't "his"!"

"Wake up and smell the roses that Creed-sama has grown his entire life just for Train."

"Kuro-sama will love me! You'll see!"

"Stupid girl."

"Back to Chronos, do you really think that Creed-sama will give up the fight?"

"No, he'll be fighting harder than ever before."

"You sound confident."

"They killed his Cat, of course he's going to be out for revenge."

"Oooooooh. "

"And the girls had better give up because there's no way he's going to be looking at someone else now."

"Are you sure that there's no chance of Train-sama waking up?"

"I can't really be sure what happened to him, but it's very unlikely. I' m moderately sure that the fever from the infection fried his brain days ago. The Tao drink is strong, but I don't think it could do anything for that."

"You fed the Black Cat the Tao drink!?!"

"Surprised?"

"Who knows what he'll do with it!?"

"Well we'll never know now will we? He's comatose, dying."

"Damn but I wish I could have seen what he could do."

"It's just a guess, but I actually don't think that his Tao power would have been that spectacular. His greatest talent is, well, was I suppose, his skill with his gun."

"So you think he would have some sort of silly, useless little power, but still be good with his gun?"

"Good? He was the Black Cat. He was the best."

X~X~X~X~X~

When Creed woke up, it was past one o'clock in the morning. He raised his head and stretched his cramped muscles, automatically checking on Train for any signs of change. Seeing none, he slumped backward in his chair and stared at his beloved's face. Thinking back on his life, Creed wondered what he would do differently if he could go back. He should have confessed to Train earlier. He should have tried to explain the truth, instead of waiting for Train to figure it out on his own. He should have he should have he should have. Should've would've could've. Singing the three words over and over in his head began to lull Creed to sleep. Just as he was preparing to lean down and close his eyes again, a flicker of movement caught his eyes. Creed looked at Train's face, puzzled. He could have sworn that Train had just-. There it was again! A flicker of the eyelids. The twitching of the facial muscles. Creed held his breath, and Train yawned, cracking his eyes open and looking around blearily.

"Whaz 'appining?" He mumbled, words coming out garbled.

"Train!" Creed's joyous shout woke the whole mansion. Apostles tumbled out of bed to see what the emergency was. Creed didn't care, he was busy. Busy running his hands all over his now awake love, saying his name over and over and then hugging him as tight as he could while still avoiding his injuries.

"Creed?" Train was confused. What on earth had happened? He must have fallen asleep in that alley way but could remember nothing after that. Now here was Creed, and he was laying on one of those hospital beds that was to cushy to be comfortable. There was something important he had to say but he found that now that he had his chance he couldn't quite get the words out.

"Air!" Train choked, barely having the oxygen to squeeze out the word. Creed had the decency to look sheepish as he let go. "Water." If Train was going to apologize he wanted to make sure that everyone could understand him. The room had filled up with the Apostles of the Stars, everyone jostling around to try and get a good look at him. Shiki, who happened to be closest to the sink, filled a small paper cup with water and passed it forward. As Train drank, Doctor checked his vital signs and tried to figure out what had made him wake up.

Now that he finally could speak, Train tried to force out his apology. Despite his many mental rehearsals, the words were still shaky. "I'm so sorry, Creed. I'm such an idiot, I just bought the lie, I didn't, didn't _think_. I'm so sorry!"

"Shh, silly Cat. You couldn't have known."Creed chastised him, wanting to reach out and hug him but feeling that maybe this wasn't the proper time and place for that particular confession.

"But I should have!" Train wailed miserably. "You were right all along and I didn't listen to you!"

"But you figured it out eventually. Now drink some more water, your dehydrated." Creed shoved another cup at the Cat and he took it and drank. Shiki chose this moment to enter the conversation.

"What made you come to your senses?" Train and Creed both winced at the wording. "You killed all the Elders and injured Saphira."

"Saphira may as well be dead. If she still lives, she'll never hold a sword again, and may very well not be able to speak or move." At the Apostle's questioning looks Train elaborated. "I managed to shoot up her neck and shoulders. They were a bloody mess. I know I got at least one good shot right by her spine, but I don't know exactly how much damage I did." The Apostles looked impressed.

"Ahhh! Kuro-sama is so brave!" Kyoko threw herself at her crush before Creed could stop her. Train yelped at the rough handling.

"Ow! Cuts and stabs! Off off off!" Creed grabbed her by her shirt and threw her back across the room, snarling.

"Yes, now that I don't have to worry about your lungs I'll finish up with those, shall I?" Doctor murmured. Sliding up to Train's side and pushing him back down. Train obeyed willingly, not really wanting to argue with anyone whose voice was that creepy. "Why doesn't someone go and get Train-sama some food? Everyone else leave, you'll have plenty of chances to ogle later."

X~X~X~X~

It only took an half an hour for Doctor to give Train a clean bill of health. He needed to finish a few more tests, but they didn't require Train's presence. It was decided that he would go and make himself at home in one of the spare rooms. At first, Train had argued that the Apostles didn't have to accommodate him and that he would be fine, but a glare from Doctor and puppy eyes from Creed later, Train was officially a member of the Apostles.

Now Creed had helped Train upstairs (he was still a little shaky on his legs) and was fussing over him as he got into bed.

"For the last time, Creed, I don't need anything!" Train laughed as he pulled back the covers.

"Are you sure? You don't need more water or another blanket?"

"Creed, I have a jug of water on the bedside table and under all these blankets I'm in danger of overheating in my sleep." Creed sat down on the side of the bed miserably.

"Sorry."

"It's ok, no biggie." Train watched as Creed stole quick glances at him out of the corner of his eye. "Was there something you needed to talk to me about?" Creed straightened up and looked at Train, as if his words had given him the push he needed.

"Yes Train." His voice was strong and confidant. "There is a conversation that we should have had a long time ago."

"What about?" Train asked innocently.

"I love you." Train blinked uncomprehendingly.

"What?"

"I love you." Now the Cat had no words, he just sat there, gaping at Creed like he had never seen him before. After a few moments Creed sighed. "I must admit I was hoping for a more enthusiastic reaction." Train became a bit more animated.

"Well, I, uh, just…didn't really expect… that, that's all." He shifted uncomfortably, not really sure what to say. Creed waited a few more seconds and then rose to his feet.

"Oh well, I've surprised you. I would appreciate an answer, but it can wait until morning. Sleep well, love." Creed hesitated for a second before leaning down to kiss a furiously blushing Train on the forehead and leaving the room, turning off the light on his way out.

X~X~X~X

Creed managed to keep his composure until he reached the privacy of his room. Really, he had no reason to be disappointed, he thought to himself hysterically. Train hadn't refused him outright and what had he expected? Passionate acceptance and sex on the first night? Still, his Cat hadn't even said anything! He had loved Train for so long and all the man could do was stare! Sniffing, Creed rose and began to undress for a shower. There was nothing he could do. He had fulfilled his promise to himself and confessed to Train. If something happened to either of them now he would have no regrets. Besides, if only for tonight, Creed could hope that Train would say yes.

X~X~X~X~X

For almost two full minutes after Creed left the room, Train sat staring after him in a stupor. After reviving a bit, he lay down on his side and began to really think about what Creed had said. He loved him! Creed Diskeith, who could probably have any girl on the planet, wanted him! Blushing, Train could admit to himself that he had entertained quite a few fantasies about the man, but he had never really thought about Creed liking him as well. Still, those fantasies were a long time ago, did Train still like his partner?

Yes, yes he did. More now than ever before. Creed had earned it. Who had always provided for him when he couldn't manage it by himself? Creed. Who had fed him when he was too tired to go out and get food? Creed. Who had always managed to be there for him, through thick and thin? Creed, Creed, Creed. The affection that Train harbored now went much deeper than a childhood crush. Now the question became, did Train still like Creed _that_ way?

Blushing uncomfortably, Train imagined Creed taking off his shirt. A whisper of arousal shivered down his spine. Breathing quickly, Train shut his eyes and his imaginary Creed began to shimmy out of his tight leather pants. Ok, defiantly aroused now, time to stop. The imaginary naked Creed came up to him and began to kiss his way down Train's body, sucking and nipping at taunt stomach muscles. Train's eyes snapped open. Question answered! He was not going to jack off in the guest room! Let's see, naked Maro. Ok, problem gone now. Ick.

X~X~X~X

Breakfast the next morning was a tense affair. All of the Apostles wanted to know what had happened last night, Creed and Train included. They had both turned up to eat, but a whispered 'later' from Train had postponed their conversation until later notice. Doctor knew that everyone was waiting on him, but insisted on eating before he handed out any information. Finally, he wiped his mouth and signaled for one of the servants to take his empty plate. Leaning back, he grinned at the impatient faces.

"I finished the tests last night." He paused, looking around and sipping from his water glass.

"And?" Creed prodded.

"We assume the time that it takes for a subject to wake up after a Tao drink is three days, but the drink has only ever been tested on healthy subjects. Because of Train-sama's state of health, he took an extra ten hours to wake up. I also mentioned that I had suspected that the fever induced brain damage was the reason for the delay. I was only partially correct."

"But I feel fine!" Train interrupted anxiously. "I remember everything I should and can still walk and talk normally, we went over this last night!"

"You are, really, fine, but you did lose a couple important brain cells. Mainly ones that control your muscles." Train went white as a sheet. "You're going to be fine, but you might have to relearn a few movements, I'm not sure which ones yet. I suspect that they might have to do with firing your gun." Doctor noticed the trembling in Train's hands and hastened to reassure him. "You haven't lost that many cells, and you can re-learn everything quickly. If you exercise every day and practice with your gun often, you will be back to normal within a few weeks. I even fixed the brain cells so you're overall IQ won't go down."

"I see." Train decided that he would just do his best to forget his problems right now, there was nothing he could do about it after all, and rose from the table, nodding his thanks to the doctor. He had a conversation to initiate. "Creed, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Of course." Creed rose immediately to follow his Cat out into the garden. Train had seen the roses from his window that morning (it was one of the reasons that Creed had gotten him that room) and decided that this was where he wanted to talk. On the way to the bench where Train was sitting, Creed saw one of the better roses. Stooping for a moment, he snapped off the branch and striped thorns from the bottom so that one could hold it without worrying about thorns. Then he followed Train to the bench he had picked and sat down beside him, handing his Cat the rose as he did. Train accepted the rose with a smile and began without preamble.

"I have no idea whether a relationship between us would work, Creed." Train had spent an hour last night, trying to find the perfect words, but after he began to develop a migraine, he decided to just be as straightforward as possible. Creed was nodding, waiting for the anticipated rejection. "But," The silver haired man's head snapped up, "I am willing to try if you are." The look on Creed's face made all the embarrassment worthwhile, Train reflected. Then his thoughts turned wary. That look, the mischievous grin and the eyes that sparkled with laughter, was dangerous.

"Does this mean I get a kiss?" Oh yes, very dangerous ground here. What should he say? What should he say!?

"Uhhhhhhh…" Oh so very intelligent Train.

"I'll take that as a yes!" Creed was giddy with happiness. After ten years of waiting, holding back for just the right moment, he finally had his love just where he wanted him. And damn it if he didn't look downright kissable right now, all blushes and stammers. Awwww!

Some people insist that for a first kiss to be perfect, there must be a romantic setting, it must take place at sunset, and both parties must be experienced in the field. Creed thought that that was a load of bullshit.

Train had never kissed anyone like this before. Creed had once, but that was because it was a mission and he was not about to let Train do it. The rose garden was romantic enough, he supposed, but why the hell did it have to be sunset? Who cared what time of day it was so long as he got to kiss his Cat? Experience, time, and place didn't matter. This was perfect and he was thinking too much.

Train was in heaven. He had no idea that another person's mouth could taste like this. For Train, French kissing had been something that only hormonal teenagers thought was enjoyable. Maybe it had something to do with Creed, the Cat thought dreamily, tilting his head a bit so that he could suckle lightly on his new boyfriend's tongue. Mmmmm, nectar of the gods…Train didn't even notice when Creed gently pushed him backwards on the bench so that he was lying beneath him, he was too busy enjoying the taste. The Cat did notice when Creed decided to go on the offensive.

This second kiss was wet and hot. The sweetness of the first kiss was still there, but it was masked by love, lust, and need. Train startled himself by moaning. Where had that sound come from?

Creed was rolling in ecstasy. This was what he had been needing for the last ten years. Why hadn't he made his move earlier again? Gently he let his weight settle on Train, laying himself full length on top of the cat. Train's moan was music to his ears. Knowing that Train was enjoying this as well made everything feel even better. The sound was also encouragement to go farther. The Cat's warmth was soaking into his body and Creed was developing a little "problem". Train whimpered and brought his legs up to wrap around Creed's waist. Sex at first confession may be hoping for too much, but maybe sex at acceptance would be permissible.

"Ahem." Creed's and Train's heads whipped around, their kiss breaking abruptly.

"What!" Creed was murderous, who dared to interrupt his Train time!?!

"I need to check over Train again." Doctor said sweetly. "He needs to be in my office in ten minutes." He skipped away before Creed had a chance to draw his sword, executing a strategic retreat. Train relaxed some, though he was still embarrassed at being caught in this position. Looking at Creed's face, he had to laugh.

"Well that killed the mood!" At Creed's snarl of frustration, Train pulled him down to lie on his chest. "Come on, it's not that bad, we'll have plenty of other chances." When Creed tried to push himself up for another chance _now_, Train pulled him down again determinedly. "Nuh uh. We have to be somewhere in ten minutes. Snuggling only!" Creed pouted, but stayed down without further complaint. This wasn't such a bad position, after all. He had Train's neck right in front of his face.

X~X~X~X~X~

Doctor was snickering as he walked through the halls. The expressions on their faces! Oh, that had been priceless. Charden, preparing to go out to town for the day raised his pale eyebrows.

"What has you in such a good mood?"

"Creed and Train. Things are about to get _very_ interesting around here." Charden smiled.

"They finally got together then?"

"Yes." Doctor was quickly reverting back into his quiet, unresponsive self. Charden gave a mental huff of disappointment.

"Alright then, don't elaborate. Goodbye." Because his back was turned, Charden missed the evil gleam in Doctors eye as he began to walk down to the door. Before he could take a second step, Doctor had whirled him around and planted a delicate kiss on his lips. The doctor disappeared down the hallway before the blond could really process what happened, leaving a stupefied Charden standing in the middle of the passage.

"Huh?"

X~X~X~X~

As Doctor has suspected, the ten minutes he had given Creed and Train to appear morphed in to seventeen. Train appeared alone, panting, red, and unsuccessfully trying to shift his collar to cover a bright red hicky on his neck.

"Sorry I'm late." He huffed, making his way over to the hospital bed. The doctor grinned.

"No problem. I have a feeling that it wasn't your fault." No more words were spoken as Doctor quickly and efficiently finished his tests and processed the information. Both men were thinking about that mornings kiss, in Train's case, kisses. The session was finished in minutes.

"You're going to be fine. Be sure to get lots of exercise and eat regular meals. Also, even though your case is unprecedented, I am moderately sure that the Tao drink has given you a gift. If you find out what it is, please pass it on. All of the Apostles are eager to know what the famous Black Cat can do. Now, if you really want to hide that mark, you should use a mirror, there's one in the bathroom."

After making good use of the doctor's hint, Train crept off down the hallways, doing his best to hide from Creed. As he had discovered that morning, the assassin had a lot of lost time to make up for, and didn't seem scrupulous about where he made up for it. Train wouldn't be surprised if he was ambushed and molested in the hallways where anyone could walk in on them at any moment. Really, he would have to talk to Creed about that. The Cat wasn't an exhibitionist and if Creed couldn't respect that he would leave. Small displays of affection, such as holding hands and chaste kisses, were fine by his book, but it severely embarrassed him to be publicly molested.

"Hello my love!" Think of the devil and the devil shall appear.

"Hi, Creed." Creed began to kiss his way up Train's neck, disarranging his collar again. "No, no, Creed, not here. Please!" Frowning, Creed turned the flushed Cat around.

"Why not?"

"I don't like public displays of affection. They make me uncomfortable." Pouting, Creed looked Train over critically, he really was embarrassed. *Sigh* there went a bucketful of opportunities for hugs and kisses. "That and I need to ask you some questions. I have no idea where anything is around here."

"I can give you a tour. This is one of the better mansions, actually. We have an amazing soundproof underground room that we've fixed up so that we can use it to duel and not worry about bashing anything up. You can practice your shooting down there."

X~X~X~X~X~

The weeks past, and gradually, Train grew used to life as an Apostle. For the first time in his life, he wasn't worrying about revenge, or work, having to protect someone, and it showed. After much practice, Train regained all his old skill with a gun. At first, he would fumble and miss his target three times out of five, but eventually his aim improved (along with his mood). Creed helped him though everything. After establishing the rule of no public affection, Creed became increasingly clingy in public and physical in private. Every chance he got he would be kissing, touching and licking. Train wasn't complaining. Kissing had become his favorite pastime. Not that their relationship was purely physical. Creed had also begun to take Train out for meals, and spar with him so that they could score some alone time.

Now, finally, after four weeks of testing the waters, Train wanted more. He could tell that Creed had been holding back since the first day. Now Train wasn't worried about that. He was frustrated and horny and he couldn't really find a reason to keep denying himself. He loved Creed and he wanted sex. How was he supposed to bring that up? Walk up to Creed naked and ask to be fucked? Train actually considered that option for a minute before dismissing it. The look on Creed's face would be priceless, but that wasn't really Train's style. An easy way would be to just push a little bit more during one of their make out sessions, Creed wouldn't need much convincing. Still, that wouldn't be much fun. After thinking for a few more minutes, Train's patented evil grin crept over his face. He ran to his room on tiptoe. This would need preparing.

X~X~X~

Creed was in a bad mood. He had spent all day dealing with morons. Now that Chronos was collapsing, cities were flailing about for new leaders. Ruling the world had never been Creed's plan. He had wanted a new, fair government in place of Chronos. For every Chronos member he planned to kill, he had a replacement ready. All the replacements were competent leaders in their own rights, but Creed's word would always be final if he felt that he needed to step in. Now all he had to do was get them in the right place at the right time to do the right thing. Everything was going smoothly, but Creed was getting a migraine. After taking some medication, Creed had gone to look for Train. The Cat had a way of making the worst days seem fantastic, but today he was nowhere to be found. Kyoko had said that she had seen Train go out to town that morning, but no one else had seen him since. Now Creed had to worry about Train and the fate of the world. Wonderful.

By dinner, Creed had lost his appetite and was very, _very_ ready for bed. Creed's bathroom had two doors: one to the hallway and one to his bedroom. Creed took the hallway door into the room to brush his teeth and take a shower. The hot water helped to ease his headache. Train was still missing, and Creed was getting very worried. He knew very well that the Cat could look after himself, but if he wasn't back in his bed by tomorrow morning Creed was going to go out searching for him. Groaning, the silver haired man turned off the water and stepped out onto the floor mat. Bed was looking better by the second. After dressing himself in the black cotton pajama pants that he kept hanging on a wall hook, Creed stepped into his bedroom, closed the door behind himself, and froze.

Train was lying on his bed. A thin, baggy, almost see through black shirt hung off one of his shoulders. The covers weren't covering very much; sheets were left down so that they barely came up to Train's waist. Creed didn't have to pull the black silk comforter back to know that the Cat wasn't wearing any pants. The Cat, as if completely unaware of his sexiness, was fast asleep, sprawled out on his stomach and hugging a pillow. Creed whimpered, one hand going to his crotch and one to the doorframe to help him stay upright. This was not good.

'You will not molest Train in his sleep! You _will not_ molest Train in his sleep!' Creed unwittingly began to move his hand slowly up and down. He had made a promise to himself not to go too far too fast after Train had made it clear that he was uncomfortable with the idea of sex just three weeks ago, but Train had never said anything about _looking_. Just before Creed became completely carried away, Train rolled over and sat up, looking at the door sleepily.

"Creed?" Creed licked his lips, but brought his hand up to rest on the opposite hip. Train, now awake enough to speak coherently threw the covers back all the way and threw his long legs over the side of the bed. Creed bit his lip, he knew that the bulge in his pants had to be obvious, but Train apparently didn't notice. "I'm sorry, I meant to be awake when you came in. Your bed is so comfortable I dozed off."

This part was actually true. Train had spent all morning and afternoon looking around town for the perfect outfit to seduce Creed in without being too obvious. He had stopped once, for an all you can eat luncheon, but the sun and the walking had made him tired, and by the time he had made it back, taken a shower, brushed his teeth and gotten into bed, it was five thirty and he had fallen asleep within minutes. He really had intended to be awake. He had wanted to see Creed's reaction. Oh well, the good part was just coming up.

"What are you doing in my bed Train?" Creed sounded pained. Train laughed evilly in his head, carefully not looking down at the bulge that he knew was there and keeping his face blank and innocent.

"I noticed yesterday that your bed is softer and warmer than mine," 'While you were kissing me into oblivion and putting your hands up my shirt,' "So I was wondering, because it's so cold tonight, can I sleep with you?" 'And seduce you as revenge?' Creed started crying in his head.

'Yes! Yes! What are you waiting for!?' the horny side of his brain screamed.

'No, if we go in there now we don't know what we'll do to him. No, I take that back, we know _exactly_ what we'll do to him.' The logical side of his brain said dryly.

"Please?" Train was giving him the eyes. There was no resisting that face.

'What are you waiting for!?' Both sides of his brain cried.

"Alright, if that's what you want." Creed steeled himself for a night of torture. He would not do anything that Train didn't want him to do, he decided. That was a good policy. Maybe he could give the Cat a blow job and he would return the favor. Ohhh, bad thoughts, bad thoughts! The bulge in his pants was getting harder and harder to ignore. Taking a deep breath, the leader of the Apostles of the Stars lay down in bed next to the love of his life.

Train was having a blast. Creed was so hard already and he hadn't even done anything yet. 'Poor Creed! I'm just getting started my love. But I promise you, your suffering for my amusement will not go unrewarded!' Grinning happily, Train turned on his side and began to wrap himself around his boyfriend's muscular frame. Cuddling up close, Train put one of his legs in between Creed's, pressing upwards just the tiniest bit so that he barely brushed Creed's rock hard cock. His arms wound around Creed's torso and his face nuzzled into the man's neck, lips brushing skin.

"Thank you Creed! This is definitely more comfortable than sleeping alone!" Train closed his eyes and pressed even closer, bringing his leg up just an inch before relaxing and closing his eyes, ignoring Creed's whimper. Now it was only a matter of time.

"Fuck this." Creed muttered. Train had to be doing it on purpose. There was no way that he did not know how incredibly horny Creed was right now and how he was contributing to the problem. If he went too far, Train would stop him.

Creed wound his hands into Train's hair and pulled his head backwards so that he could devour his perfect pink lips and taste that heavenly mouth. Once he knew that Train was completely absorbed in the kiss, he trailed his hands down the Cat's back and took hold of the man's hips. Normally, Creed would take a few minutes to tease Train, maybe spend some extra time on his chest, but right now, he was just too hard to wait.

Train had to pull away from the kiss to whimper when Creed started to rock their hips together. The friction was hot and perfect and Train was kicking his own mental behind for not doing this earlier. He had never felt this amazing in his life; if Creed stopped anytime soon Train was going to explode. He was moving his mouth down the Cat's neck and collar bone now and _god_ did it feel good. All the sexual tension that had been building up for four weeks straight was beginning to emerge, and the eruption was only beginning.

"Ahhhh…" Creed sighed as he happily began to suck on a dusky nipple. Train was fucking evil, but he was absolutely perfect. The position he was in was beginning to hurt his back, so Creed gave up rocking his hips into Trains and made to stretch out so that his mouth and hands could move over the Cat's entire torso, ignoring the man's wail of disappointment. Train did not like that. At all.

Any hesitation and modesty Train still harbored bid him a fond goodbye and made tracks for the hills when Creed stopped moving his hips. Train _needed_ Creed _right now_ and he didn't care what he had to do to get him. If Creed needed encouragement, then he would get it. Deciding that his original plan may have been the best after all, Train calmly disentangled himself from his soon to be lover, stood up, and began to strip

X~X~X~X

'I went too far.' was Creed's first thought. The fog that had descended on his mind when he had first seen Train lying in his bed cleared abruptly when Train left the bed. Creed railed at himself.

'He just wanted to sleep here, not be molested! I am the sickest, most horrible person on the planet! What if he hates me now? What if he leaves?'

"Train-" Creed's brain stuttered to a stop when he looked up. Train was definitely not preparing to leave him. The semi-transparent T-shirt was coming off, as was the skimpy underwear that Train had been wearing. Creed couldn't manage a word as a perfect, wonderfully naked and erect Train came up to him and straddled his lap.

"Fuck," Train rocked his hips into Creeds, "Me," the Cat looked into his lover's eyes with dead seriousness as he rocked his hips forward for a second time, "Now!" The third thrust of the Cat's hips was met by Creed, as were his lips, pushing forward desperately for a kiss. Thoughts and plans were forgotten as they fell backward together and moved frantically. Trying to get more of each other. Trying feel as much as they possibly could. Train took hold of the waistband of Creed's sleeping pants and yanked them down, pushing them off with his feet as he took Creed's member in his hands, smearing pre-cum up and down the shaft as he jerked his hand up and down. Creed stopped his movements for a moment to pant and close his eyes, bucking his hips forward in a silent plea for more. Train complied, shimmying down his loves body till he was face to face with a weeping cock. Creed wound his hands into Train's silky hair and pulled him forward frantically.

"Fucking tease!"

"Shh, I'll make it better." Train murmured, before leaning forward to take as much of Creed's impressive length into his mouth as he could. Creed lasted four seconds before coming. Unprepared, Train gagged and had to pull back to swallow and breath. The second spurt of cum splattered across his face. Creed panted for a second, letting the white fade from his vision, before pulling Train up to lick and wipe the cum from his face. "Mmm." Train purred contentedly at the warmth and attention, noting appreciatively that Creed was still hard.

"Shall I return the favor?" Creed offered, rubbing one hand across Train's sweaty chest and moving the other to squeeze Train's ass teasingly.

"Creed if you don't fuck me right now I am going to go and find someone else to do it!" Train swore. He didn't really mean it, but the words were enough. Creed's eyes narrowed with jealousy. He viciously slammed one dry finger into Train.

"You are _mine_! Never forget that!" The finger moved in and out rapidly, another long dry finger moving in to join it, making a tear roll down the Cat's cheek. "Anyone else who so much as _tries_ to kiss you will be dead before they can apologize!"

"Ah!" A short scream of pain was ripped from Train's throat as Creed's fingers twisted harshly. Taking pity on him, Creed brought his finger up to suck on them. Spit wasn't as slick as lube, but it would have to do. He found that he rather liked the taste. Taking his fingers out of his mouth, Creed began to move them down again to continue to stretch Train's virgin ass. Before the fingers could make it too far Train caught them and brought them up to him own mouth to lick them apologetically before letting them continue down.

" 'M sorry." He mumbled. Squeezing his eyes shut as the fingers re-entered, a third added. Tear tracks made shimmering trails down his cheeks and he had to bring his knuckle up to his mouth to muffle his sobs. But even as his body shook with pain, Train moved in sync with Creed's fingers. He needed this. He had always needed this. Now it had gotten to the point where he didn't even care how he got it so long as Creed loved him and would fuck him. As Creed stretched him he spoke, a soothing sound in Train's ear.

"You belong to me, you always have. I love you so much Train, but you have been very naughty and naughty cats must be punished. You said some very bad things. I'm doing this for your own good you know. Because I love you. I love you."

"YES!" Train wailed as Creed struck his prostate. The brunettes hands scrabbled for purchase on Creed's back as the pain was wiped out by a wave of ecstasy. Creed watched in satisfaction.

"Yes, yes, I'm the only one who will ever make you feel this way. I will always satisfy you, and you will always satisfy me. You will never do this for anyone else."

"Please!" Train gasped, he was fucking himself of Creed's fingers now, moving himself up and down as quickly as he could. "More!"

"As you wish. Get on your hands and knees." Creed pulled his finger out, noting with satisfaction that Train whimpered as he did, and clenched his muscles to keep Creed as long as he could. Creed pulled back and looked around the room critically. What would work for lube? He may be furious with the cat for threatening to go to someone else, but he didn't want to hurt him too badly. Ahh, rose oil. That would do nicely.

Creed took the bottle and shook the slick liquid over his hand before smoothing it over his cock. Train had positioned himself as ordered, on his hands and knees with his ass in the air. Beautiful. Moving over to the prostrate man, Creed positioned himself behind Train and began to push himself in. Train hissed, but made no move to jerk away or tense, he knew how good this was going to feel in a minute.

Creed's long cock slid in to the hilt. The silver haired leader draped himself over Train's back for a second to savor the moment. After ten long years, Train was finally his. He was never going to wait this long to get what he wanted again. Train would always be his, and his alone. Pulling back, Creed slammed back in as hard as he could, gasping at the feeling.

"Ahhhhh!" Train wailed. The feeling of Creed hitting his prostate straight on was one that he would crave everyday for the rest of his life. Giving up control to the handsome god above him was relieving. He didn't have to do anything. Really, Train couldn't do anything if he wanted to, lying down and feeling was about all he could manage. Creed's hard cock was pounding him into the mattress and Train was loving it.

When Train would look back at his first time, he wasn't actually able to remember much after Creed began to fuck him. The memory morphed into one long blur of pleasure. Train did know that when he finally came, he came so hard that he forgot to breath and blacked out.

X

X

X

X


End file.
